


of coffees, friendships and loves

by lilllac



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Ren loves his teamates a lot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilllac/pseuds/lilllac
Summary: Coffees. Ann likes them sweet, Yusuke prefers the bitter ones, Futaba would trade any meal for a good cup of espresso, Haru appreciates a good macchiato with all the extravagances she is entitled to, Ryūji doesn't even like his, and - don't tell anyone - Makoto prefers hot cocoa.Coffees, friends, loves. Ren thinks that there is not so much difference between the three of them.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Kitagawa Yusuke, Amamiya Ren & Niijima Makoto, Amamiya Ren & Okumura Haru, Amamiya Ren & Sakamoto Ryuji, Amamiya Ren & Sakura Futaba, Amamiya Ren & Takamaki Ann, Ren & Hifumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	of coffees, friendships and loves

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cafés, amigos, amores](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/769866) by Lilllac. 



> English isn't my firss language, so I apologize for all mistakes to be found. Also, I haven't played the Persona 5 Royal version, only the first one, so you may find a really big lack of Yoshizawa here, for I simply don't know her all that well. Anyway, I hope it's still enjoyable.

**Ryuji**

Ryūji is easy to please, easy to read, and even easier to live with. And Ren thinks that with all the affection that one person can have for another. When you live a life like theirs, having someone you can trust with your eyes closed and your hands tied and knowing that, regardless of what happens, he will be there, is an indescribable blessing.

So when Ryūji sends a message at four in the morning asking him if he can go to Leblanc the next day to _make small talk_ , Ren sets his own alarm for three hours ahead.

At seven, the cafe is already open and Sojiro is cleaning the counter, where Futaba is looking at something on her laptop. The girl doesn't seem to spot him at first, being too focused, which Ren finds a somewhat cute. Sojiro, however, does, and gives him a curious look as he crosses his arms:

"Isn't it a little early for you?".

Futaba finally notices the movement and looks up from the laptp´screen, her face lighting up with excitment when she sees him. Ren waves to her, and explains to Sojiro that Ryūji is going to visit. For a brief moment, he wonders if he should ask for his permission, but the man doesn't even hesitate before shrugging and goint back to crushing the dark coffee beans again.

Ren walks to the back and takes a sachet that he had kept in the closet. Futaba frowns and, in an indignant voice, asks: "What the hell is this?".

Ren smiles awkwardly when Sojiro also turns to see what it is, and he can almost _feel_ the disappointment on his guardian's face when he reads what is written on the bag. Rather than explaining why he has a sachet of vanilla and hazelnut cappuccino stored in Leblanc amid all those imported fancy grains, he just asks if he can use a little bit of sugar.

He is already taking the mugs to the attic when Futaba closes the laptop and puts it under her arm, ready to follow him. Sojiro stops her, and when the girl starts to protest, he insists that she should let the boys have fun alone too. To be honest, Ren wouldn't mind, but it's been a while since he spent some time with Ryūji by themselves. He can hardly remember that first time at the ramen restaurant now.

So that Futaba is not too upset, he assures her that she will be able to join them next time.

He is just finishing turning on the video game when he hears Sojiro downstairs telling Ryūji to go up at once, and his best friend's footsteps echoing up the stairs. He still looks like he hasn't slept well, and has that little pout when he's upset, but he seems happy to see that Ren has already fixed everything.

With Ryuji, things are always easy. He doesn't need to think about anything other than laughing at his bad jokes, having fun with his theories about the shonnen manga of the moment, and watching him squeal with exctiment when he wins in the game they're playing. Ren was never the _noisy_ type of boy, never as energetic or emotional as all his friends seem to be, Ryūji more than anyone else. So he is happy to just be with him. As if the boy were the sunlight itself.

Ryuji sips his extra sweet coffee every now and then, without taking his eyes off the TV screen or the manga they are reading. He tells Ren about how things are at home and some embarrassing elementary story that Ann will surely kill him for if she ever finds out that it has spread.

They eat curry, and eventually, when Sojiro is busy, Futaba goes up to the attic. Ryūji pretends to be angry when she starts destroying them in the video game, match after match, but he can see the affection in his eyes. So much so that when Sojiro, down there, realizes that the girl has disappeared and goes up looking for his daughter, Ryūji says that everything is fine, and that she should just stay. 

She returns home with her father, not before Ryūji stretches out a hand to ruffle her hair, and it doesn't take long for the two of them to start getting sleepy. Ryūji is just saying that he needs to leave soon, before he misses the train, when he decides, _for just a sec,_ lean on the mattress, and starts to snore.

Ren ponders what to do for a moment. He would certainly be able to carry him to bed without difficulty, but what if Ryūji woke up just in time? He was so easily ashamed that he was problably going to struggle until Ren dropped him hard on the floor.

He decided to, very delicately, lay him there on the floor, placing the pillow under his head and the sheet over his body, letting him dream. Ren, in turn, climbed on the bed, gathered some clothes under his head, and fell asleep too.

**Ann**

If he was honest, Ren didn't quite know what he was doing there. With Ann, it was always difficult to know. She asked him to go for a walk in the mall and the two ended up looking at the stars in the planetarium (which, all right, was sometimes his fault, but Ann was always happy to be his accomplice in these adventures).

But this time, it was a little different. His rustic, dark, dusty table, where Ren and Mona worked hard on infiltration tools, was covered in all types of makeup products. It was a slightly disturbing sight.

"Can you believe that? Ann snapped, red faced, and Ren nodded, although he didn't know what she was talking about. He didn't want to piss her off any more than she obviously already was.

"Jerks," he murmured, hoping it was what she wanted to hear.

"Yes, they are!" a relieved sigh left the boy, when she smiled victoriously. "Sorry for barging in without texting first, Ren. And thanks for agreeing to help me".

(He didn't remember agreeing to anything). He smiled, questioning: "But what exactly am I helping you with?".

"Oh, it's not a big deal. My agent said that with these agency scouts roaming here and there I should be more careful with my image" she explained, sitting next to him on the bed. "So I was thinking of practicing my makeup skills a little bit".

"Okay," he agreed.

"And, as we both have basically the same complexion, I thought I could use you as a model! Testing new things in front of the mirror is kind of counter productive, you know?".

"... Right".

"Thanks!" Ann exclaimed, wrapping Ren's neck in a tight hug. She smelled like chocolate, which meant she had just come from the crepe kiosk. "You're saving my life. I mean, at least, my _professional_ life".

Ren smiled, albeit uncertainly. Then he tilted his head slightly to the side and saw the thermos standing next to the makeup products. Ann followed his gaze with her own.

"Oh ...." She scratched the back of her neck, embarrassed. "It's coffee. I am determined to finish this today, and I need all the energy I can get!".

Ren's smile froze on his face. Oh, God. Oh, heavens. Nope, nope, _definitely_ nope. Ann Takamaki was the last person in the world with the palate to drink pure and strong coffee! He got up in a subtle, elegant movement, and took the thermos in his hands, before Ann could take a sip and end up trhowing up everything on her poor wooden floor.

"Why don't we get go down for a minute?" He suggested. "I'll make you a macchiato. It is on me".

His friend's beautiful eyes lit up. Sojiro was happy to see her so excited when they came down, and helped Ren prepare Ann's coffee, while the boy took the contents of the thermos in bigger and bigger sips, ensuring that Ann didn't even get close it to her stomach.

When they came up again, energized, Ren didn't even care that the hot coffee was bubbling in his belly. Ann pulled his hair back with a cloth tiara and started rummaging through her things with a little smile, like a crazy doctor before surgery.

Ren was not too nervous. Even though Ann was a complete mess with all things make-up related, itwouldn't change a thing.

After all, he _was_ the most charming boy in all of Shibuya.

**Yusuke.**

"Ren!" Hifumi exclaimed when she saw him. "What a surprise".

"Right back at you. I thought you didn't like these things".

She smiled, embarrassed. "Well, you taught me that it is good to get out of my shell sometimes," she explained. "But how did you get here?".

Ren opened his mouth to explain, but soon heard the sound of hurried steps and Yusuke's characteristically thick voice booming:

"Leader! Oh. Miss. Hifumi" he greeted her, politely. Hifumi waved back. "Pardon my delay".

Ren assured him that he hadn't been waiting for that long, and Yusuke looked relieved. It was always funny how much he cared about being a good friend. But Ren understood it. He had also lived most of his life in isolation. Yusuke was only much more open with his affection.

"Do you know each other?" The girl asked.

"Ren is my most esteemed friend" he assured her, in that pompous way with his eyes closed and holding his chin with one hand. "He bestowed me with his company today".

Hifumi and Ren exchanged an amused look.

"Kitagawa, do you mind if I walk with you today? I don't want to disturb you, but I have seen Ren for a long time".

"Not at all! Art should be appreciated by everyone. Let us make haste".

He reached out a hand and wrapped Ren's arm, gently pulling him towards the school entrance. Ren, in turn, extended his free hand to Hifumi, who accepted, and together the three entered the student festival. In a nutshell, it was quite different from the Shujin festival. There were no random food stands, girls dressed as maids or makeshift cinemas. Everything there seemed to have been made to measure for a commissioned show.

"Quite a show, isn't it?" Hifumi confided, in a whisper.

Ren gave a mischievous smile. Other students were looking at them: two of the academy's most popular students walking arm in arm with an unknown kid, but Yusuke's gaze was fixed on the path and he didn't even seem to notice the others. As they walked to what appeared to be a hall, Hifumi explained a little about the other attractions.

"The school asked me to compete in chess, but I refused," she said. "I don't want to be used as advertising anymore".

"We're here!" Yusuke exclaimed.

He had told Ren a little about the exhibition. He did not like the school very much, and he detested even more the pretentious way in which the board liked to exhibit the work of it's students, without any kind of monitoring, as if they knew that the visitors did not care. But Ren had convinced him to participate, if only to have some goal to work on...

... He did not imagine that Yusuke would have painted almost 10 complete pictures.

The rest of the visitors looked as stunned as Ren supposed they would be. Hifumi released his arm to observe the works more closely, and Yusuke looked at him expectantly. Ren was completely untrained when it came to the arts, but recently, he had been trying to read some magazines and watch documentaries, so he could give better opinions than just saying they were beautiful.

".... Let it be known, I would not say that they are completely _new_ " the boy murmured, in a confidential tone. "I painted them from my memories in the metaverse. Horror, lust, greed .... I aimed present each of human sins in the best way I could ...".

He seemed uncomfortable about something, but Ren knew it was just a perfectionist side of him. That, too, was part of the charm. There was something mystical and intoxicating about that quest for perfection, even though he knew how Yusuke tried to not be too hard on himself.

"JUST A MOMENT!" He suddenly exclaimed, drawing the attention of all the other students, but he gave that no mind. "Miss Hifumi! Stay there!".

The girl - poor thing - being the wall of shyness she was, almost jumped out of her own skin, eyes flying to where Ren was standing, looking for help. But this time, there was not much he could do. No big trick in the best Joker style could save Hifumi from Yusuke's wave of artistic inspiration.

"Ren, you too," he called, distracting him from his thoughts.

The group leader looked at his friend in bewilderment. Whenever Yusuke tried to put him in the middle of one of his inventions, it was always Ren who got out looking like a clown. But the sparkle in Yusuke's dark eyes seemed so alive, so cheerful, that Ren didn't have the courage or the guts in him to say no.

The experience had made him a lot more articulate than most people, much more willing to make a fool of himself - certainly a lot more than Hifumi, who seemed to want to bury herself in the ground - but even for him, it was a little embarrassing, to be seen almost squatting, carrying the girl on his back, while she posed in front of one of Yusuke's paintings (simply called “muse”, in vibrant red) flushed to the ears, while the artist concentrated on capturing the pure essence of a pose at the perfect angle, leaving in focus the red background.

It was only nearly ten minutes later, when the very mean-looking school officials threw them out of the exhibition - even though Yusuke had been trying to explain that the pictures were _his_ \- that Ren allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief.

There were many things he was willing to do for his friends. Jump out of a moving car? No big deal. Invading a mob boss' hideout? Easy. Male makeup model posing? Yeah, okay. But he would need to rethink his choices a little bit the next time he decided to go with Yusuke to any art exhibition.

"I ... I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, miss Hifumi" he pleaded, his eyes down on the hands that were joined above the counter. "I ... I tend to get very distracted when...".

"No!" The girl waved quickly. "Not at all, Kitagawa! It was an honor... Even though the staff didn't agree" she laughed softly.

"But...".

"I agree," Ren interrupted, placing a small white cup in front of him. "You have nothing to apologize for".

Yusuke sipped the coffee, making a face at the bitter taste, and then immediately smiling. When he looked up, Ren didn't need him to say anything to know that he was grateful.

And that was more than enough.

**Makoto.**

It was not difficult to see how absurdly hardworking the girl was. It was an attribute that was present in all her actions, from the most risky to the most superfluous. She had written down all of Ann's favorite flavors, in order of preference, on a notepad, and made a point of always paying for the crepe that she thought was best suited to her friend's mood. She had agreed to give Haru driving lessons, even though everyone saw the way her knees were shaking when the other girl started the car. And yet, she made a point of checking their newsletters, even though she herself was busy with her final grades.

It was only fair that Ren would repay some of the dedication. It was his role as a leader, of course, but also as a friend. And he felt that the girl sometimes forgot that with them she could be just that. Not the future police commissioner, nor the current union president. But simply Makoto, _a friend_.

Of course, the notions of friendship for Makoto worked in a slightly peculiar way. That is, while Ryūji liked to take him out to fish, and Ann introduced him to bakeries, Makoto spent her free time busting his face.

Consensually, of course.

"Thanks for that," she sighed, stretching.

Ren just nodded. When she was dressed normally, without that steel mask and pointed spikes on her shoulders, it was difficult to remember that Makoto was as much Queen as he was Joker. That those punches and kicks she used in the Palaces did as much - if not more - damage in real life.

And that, in real life, she had a frightening load of stress to discharge.

"My God, Ren. Are you okay? Did I go too hard you?".

As a matter of fact, he felt like the gym was spinning around him. But Ren was sure that this was only because it had been some time since he had been in a real fight, while Makoto had continued her physical training in the real world. He brought the back of his right hand to his forehead and wiped the sweat off with the boxing bandage that wrapped his fist, taking a deep breath.

"It's not a big deal," he assured her. "But what about you?".

"What about me?".

Makoto was not the type to play dumb to avoid a question, so he just waited for the meaning of his question to get across the curtain of tiredness that was certainly inebriating her thoughts.

"Oh." She lowered her eyes, withdrawing. "I ... I think I should be honest, right?".

Ren almost had to physically force his rib cage to accept a little more oxygen. _Heavens!_ Still, he nodded so she could see. 

"Well, I've been thinking ... What if I don't pass the academy exam?".

"What made you think that?". 

She rested both hands on the punching bag that hung between them, stabilizing it. Ren noticed the way her nails scratched the plastic.

"Especially after everything we did. I know that my sister said those things just for the sake of saying it" she confessed "but it doesn't mean they she was wrong. As I am today, I really am nothing more than an unnecessary expense. What if I don't pass, Ren? Will it be another year studying at her costs?".

The questioning took him by surprise. It wasn't something he cared about very much, although who knows, maybe he should. Especially, it was not something he expected to cross Makoto's mind, of all people.

"You are not an expense, Makoto," he assured.

She rested her head on the punching bag and was silent for a moment. Ren continued:

"You are family. Your sister's, and... ours, too".

He wanted to say a lot of things, but he wasn’t very good with words. If he had a way to assure her that, regardless of how long it took before Makoto was accepted for the police academy, or how many years - decades, even - it would take her to become a comissioner, he and the rest of their friends would always be there to support her, he would have done it.

But if he tried to say all of that, he would probably stumble over his own words.

Makoto understood, however. She always understood.

"We will miss the train" she said ", hurry up and go change your clothes".

Ren nodded. When he was already disappearing at the door that led to the bathroom, however, she called him:

"Thanks".

If she hadn't, Ren might not have bothered (though he probably would have). However, seeing her expression, so soft and docile, different from normal, he had no other choice.

When they got off the subway, he directed her to one of the vending machines and bought a boxed milk and choco drink. Makoto was surprised, even a little embarrassed.

But he just put a finger on his lips and smiled:

"It's gonna be our little secret, miss president. I promise". 

After all, it wasn't everyone who had the right to know that deep, _deep_ down, Makoto Nijima was a softie that liked cold chocolate drinks that could drink from strawas, and hated coffee - in all its forms.

**Futaba**

"Futaba-chan?" Ann's voice came high-pitched on the other end of the line, a mixture of surprise and concern. "No. Do you want us to look for her together?".

She and Ryūji were still at school - they had been left grounded by the president and should now be finished with her piles of homework - while Ren had gone home for a good nap in the attic. But now here he was, on Shujin's sidewalk, in sweatpants and slippers because he had left in too much of a hurry to change clothes, and his cell phone was shaking in his hand.

"No," he said at last, "I can handle it."

"Okay" she didn't seem so convinced, but she trusted him "if anything comes up, give us a ring and we'll be right there, ok?".

After Ann hung up, a message from Yusuke appeared on the screen. _**Nothing yet?**_

He prepared to answer it, when another took his place: _**She is not on the roof, either.**_ He thanked Haru and confirmed Yusuke's suspicions before looking from side to side, searching for an unmistakable head orange hair.

There was still some time before Sojiro called to ask where he was - he had promised to help with the cafe in the afternoon before going to see Iwai, after all- but he was starting to consider whether he should notify his guardian already.

It seemed like the right thing to do, but at the same time, he would be betraying Futaba's trust. And that was something he would avoid while he could.

He texted Haru: _**let me know if she shows up, okay?** _He had considered asking for help from the other three, but Ann and Ryūji were too blatant, and Makoto had a habit of being impulsive when she was worried. And when it came to Futaba, all calm was necessary. Yusuke and Haru were the best for the job. Any one of the three who found her would be able to do so without alarming the girl.

Or at least, he needed to believe that.

Haru replied positively, and Yusuke warned him that he was going to the crosswalk, to check if she was not there. So, Ren got on the subway to the last place he had in mind.

"Ah, come on!" He heard Shinya's voice even before the arcade doors were completely open. "You got to be cheating!".

"Just because I'm _better_ than you doesn't mean I'm cheating!". Futaba replied, showing him her tongue. "Oh! Reeeeeen!".

She let go of the gun-shaped video game controller and ran towards him, wrapping her arm like a sloth, and Ren immediately let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't even realized how fast his breathing had been so far. Shinya saw him too, and waved excitedly:

"Hey" she adjusted her glasses ", what's with the outfit?".

"I was asleep," he explained.

"... Asleep?"

Finally, she looked back, through the glass doors of the arcade, and her eyes widened.

"Shit! When did it get so late?".

Ren thought of shaking her by the shoulders, or at least giving her an ear tug. He thought of telling her how desperate Yusuke had sounded on the phone when he called him earlier warning that Futaba had not shown up at the ramen restaurant where they had agreet to hang out.

Instead, what he did was say, softly:

"Sojiro would be very worried, you know?".

She lowered her head.

"I didn't mean it ... I think I just lost track of time".

"She lost track of time because he was cheating!" Shinya exclaimed, from behind.

"CHEATING YOUR-".

Ren put a hand over her mouth, smiling awkwardly at the other customers.

"Have yout two just gotten to know each other?" asked her.

She nodded, and murmured against his hand: _annoying brat_. Ren couldn't help but smile. He could hardly believe that Futaba had spent that entire time alone, away from home, and had made a friend! (Okay, _almost_ friend, considering the fact that Shinya seemed absolutely convinced that she was cheating in the game, but it was already a step).

"How about we play a game together?" He suggested. "But only one. Leblanc will not clean itself".

"Yuuuup!" She celebrated, pulling away from him. "Thanks, Ren!".

While waiting for Shinya to put the chips in the machine, he sent a message to the group of friends saying that he had found her, and that she was fine. Almost immediately, he felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket with the answers.

He saw, out of the corner of his eye, a small heap of disposable coffee cups on a small table next to the machine they were using, and sighed. She had to be Sojiro's daughter. Her was going to need to make her some extra curry when they got home, to make up for the afternoon spent just clogging up with caffeine.

And while Futaba and Shinya were distracted playing, he smiled, thinking about the lecture the girl was going to take when Makoto knew what had happened.

**Haru.**

Cooking was one of the few genuinely quiet hours in Ren's life. If he were still the same country boy, living in a quiet city with nothing to do, those hours would stretch on, as if they had no end, and all he could do was hear the sound of crickets outside while stirring a stew with the ladle.

Now, however, it was a welcome break. It was good to be able to take a deep breath and feel the familiar warmth of a pot under his face, the aroma of food, while his muscles relaxed from the last fight in a Palace or from some confusion he had gotten himself into in the real world.

Leblanc was partially empty at that hour, and Sojiro had opened the windows. The night was not too cold, so Ren didn't mind. The man was sitting with his back against the wall, smoking languidly while the news anchor's voice made a noise in the background, and Futaba snored where she had fallen asleep with her head against the counter and the laptop still open on the side.

Ren felt that same tip at the bottom of his chest, something so completely foreign to him, but also comfortable. As if he were at home. Really, this time.

"Ren-chan" Haru called, waking him from his daydreams. "That's enough wheat. That way the broth will thicken too much".

He blinked, and looked down where the wheat was passing through the sieve to add to the pasta broth. Haru was right. He put the utensils aside and checked the intensity of the fire, changing it to a milder temperature. Behind him, Haru happily beat the eggs in a bowl, humming.

Ren opened the pantry and took a head of garlic, leaning against the counter while peeling it:

"You are happy today".

Haru watched him for a moment, over his shoulder, the smile making her eyes take on the shape of half-moons.

"I like it here, you know?".

Ren knew exactly what she meant. Even there, in that cramped kitchen designed to accommodate only Sojiro and his one-man army, Ren felt welcomed. There was a hint of calm and affection about being there. Listening to the news, the girl snoring softly on the counter and feeling his knees warm because he was facing the oven where Haru was baking the pudding (for which he was covering).

He now knew that home was not a place. It was a feeling. And the feeling was that there.

"Oh, can you pass me the block of butter, please?" She asked.

The two busied themselves with their own affairs for a while, Ren seasoning and experimenting and then seasoning the sauce again, while Haru passed the dough through the cutter and let the pudding topping rest. It was only when the oven beeped and the two took the dessert from there that they spoke again:

"Hm .... Does it look good to you?".

"It looks great," he said, honestly. He was no culinary critic, but he could see that it was much better than the last one they had done together. They were making progress!

Haru put a hand under her chin and murmured thoughtfully. Then, suddenly, she spun on his heel and picked up the bowl he had set aside. She gathered a portion at the end of the wooden spoon and held it out to him.

Without hesitating, Ren accepted his share of the topping. It was sweet. Nothing on an _Ann Takamaki level of sweet_ , but definitely sweet enough. Sojiro was going to pull a face, for sure:

"It's perfect," he concluded.

Haru seemed to think the same as he did.

The man in question appeared at the door, smiling faintly. He instructed them to go to the table while he made coffee for everyone to drink during dinner. Haru gently woke Futaba up while Ren put the dishes and pot supports, and then the girls came up with the noodles and the sauce.

They ate in harmony, the conversation flowing naturally from the news at Haru's company to Futaba's new favorite game, and even Sojiro opened up a bit, shamelessly gossiping about the cafe's customers. The sign on the outside still said "open", but it was clear to any pedestrian that a family gathering was going on inside.

"Futaba, come help me to bring the stuff" Sojiro instructed, getting up.

When the two went to the kitchen, Haru rested an forearm on the table and looked at him, chuckling. Ren made a confused expression.

"There's topping on your nose," she explained.

Feeling a little embarrassed, he used a napkin to wipe the candy.

"Was it there all this time?".

She just smiled more broadly. Futaba returned with the smaller bowls stacked on top of the lid where the pudding was, and Sojiro brought a tray with four mugs. Three espressos and a larger one, with a clearer and creamy surface.

"I put some hazelnut shavings on top," Sojiro said, with a smile. "Hope you like it".

"It's wonderful," Haru said, taking another sip of the cappuccino. "Thank you".

When Futaba handed him his dessert bowl, Ren kept the comment to himself that, even without all those decorations on her coffee, her life was already sweet enough.

**Morgana.**

Coming back from Mementos was always a strange thing, as if his body had been sucked into another dimension and returned - but now his bones were gelatin. It had been a relatively easy job, but with Yusuke sick and Morgana at home, recovering from an injury from their last adventure, it was not the same thing. All Ren wanted was a hot shower and a soft bed.

It was funny, he thought. That not even in those hours - in those moments of absolute exhaustion, both physical and mental - he wanted to give up. For the first time in his life, he knew he was exactly where he was supposed to be.

He stopped at the Leblanc entrance, wondering if it was worth the effort to pay a visit to the bath house. He wanted to feel the smoke on his skin and relax in the bathtub, but at the same time, he didn't think he could stand it any longer. He had walked Futaba at home first, so he knew that Sojiro was no longer in the cafe.

He climbed the flights of stairs feeling his knees trembling, and before he could think any longer, his face was planted on the pillow.

It was only a second, before he fell asleep completely. But he felt it. A light caress on his face and a low purr, before Morgana curled up under his arm and started snoring, too.

Morgana couldn't drink coffee, but Ren understood him anyway. And that was all that mattered, after all.

  
  



End file.
